


Waking Up At Sun Down

by Watabi12



Series: Tell Me What You Want [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Biting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Orgasm Control, Ownership, Romance, Sexting, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: Timmy and Armie go back to living their separate routines so Armie plans a date for them but on one condition: Timmy is plugged the entire day.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Tell Me What You Want [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1122153
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Waking Up At Sun Down

**Author's Note:**

> As already stipulated, I'm a mess and have no sense of order to what I update when. This is set AFTER the office placement (but this is explicit in the text). I do have the next chapters of the playroom fic and office fic in the pipeline, plus other ideas brewing but not the time (rip).
> 
> This is Armie POV. Title is lyrics from Xanny by Billie Eilish. 
> 
> Vintage-mist if you wanna say hey on tumblr. Also post CMBYN/Timmy content on my side queerezra-daddyhiddles-sweetea.
> 
> There's almost certainly mistakes but I don't have a Beta or time to meticulously proof. Comments always welcomed. Love u all. Enjoy. :)

Armie knew that things between Timmy and he had slowed down quite a bit. He’d loved having Timmy at work, not just because it was a lot of fun; not even because he got to cast an eye over Timmy actions - which definitely poked at the master in him, being in control of Timmy in every perceivable way, able to know what he was doing at a moment’s notice or glance out of the glass doors of his office; it was that he actually got to see Timmy. It seemed like he was always working, even at home, and Timmy was always at college, work or out with friends - it had been nice to spend time together. Since then, normal life had resumed and Armie had realised that it had been a week since they had even properly looked each other in the eye. The only time they had touched was when they were in bed together but Timmy was back late and Armie was up early so the crossover was always short lived. Sometimes, when Armie was about to get up, he would stare up at the ceiling, resting his hand in Timmy’s or on Timmy’s thigh or through his hair - just for a minute - long enough for him to feel his heart race; still dizzy with intense love, even after six months. The boy looked beautiful when he was asleep. 

Armie was staring at his computer screen. He was so relieved to have Hayley back because she was so fucking good at her job. The comfort of seeing her had slid over him immediately, already feeling his schedules sorting themselves out, but something in him grieved for the office’s loss of the boy that had his heart. The cursor blinked back at him from the spreadsheet he was filling in and he sighed. He wanted to do something nice - something fun. He was desperate for them to spend some time together. His fingers twitched at the keyboard; just as he was about to resume the arduous task of collating housing information, his phone danced along the table. He looked at the screen and smiled. The screen glowed with the words: ‘Baby’ and Armie picked it up and pressed the plastic to his ear. 

‘Hey baby. How’s your day going?’ It was 11am so he assumed that Timmy had just woken up. His voice was raspy. Armie imagined him, looking a mess in boxers and a t-shirt that failed to cover the outline of his cock in his underwear. Armie’s skin pricked at the prospect. 

‘Hey,’ Timmy said, quite groggily. ‘I just woke up. I thought I would see how you’re doing. You were dead asleep when I got in last night and I didn’t want to wake you.’

‘I’m fine, babe. It feels weird you not being here.’

‘Missing me that much, huh?’ Timmy laughed. 

‘Of course. You made yourself very _useful_.’ 

‘How’s Hayley?’ 

‘Ridiculously tanned. She went to Barbados for two weeks. Holed up in a hotel room with her boyfriend. That’s the dream, eh?’ Armie smiled.

He heard Timmy let out a whine. ‘God, I wish you were here. Why can’t it be Sunday?’ 

Armie couldn’t help but smile. Sunday was the only day that Armie and Timmy met amidst the chaos - Armie didn’t go to work and Timmy didn’t work late on Saturdays so he was able to rise before the sun considered setting; that was the day that each of them stapled all of their hopes for the week to. 

‘I was actually thinking about that… I know it’s been a difficult adjustment after two weeks of actually seeing each other. I thought maybe you’d like to go out for dinner? Have some fun… When was the last time we went dancing or drinking or had shots together?’ 

‘I don’t think we’ve ever had shots together,’ Timmy laughed. ‘You must be thinking of someone else.’

‘That’s exactly my point… We never go out and actually do things together.’

‘And I’d love to but you know I can’t - I have work,’ Timmy grunted. 

‘Skip it,’ Armie said. He knew that Timmy wouldn’t but he could try to coax him into some bad behaviour. 

‘No, they’ll fire me,’ Timmy muttered, a little perturbed. 

‘They won’t. You’re one of the only people that works there full time… How about tomorrow night? You can get Esther to cover your shift.’

‘It has to be processed and she has a life of her own.’ 

‘Don’t you want to go out with me?’ Armie asked. He didn’t see why Timmy was being so willfully defeatist. 

‘I do but I just don’t think it’s going to be possible…’ 

Armie thought about it. Timmy finished at 4am. He was the boss. What was the point in that if he didn’t take some liberties now and then? He was sure the company could withstand his absence for one day. 

‘Well then I suppose I will just have to pick you up from work later,’ Armie said. 

‘At 4am? _You_ have work in the morning!’

‘Let me worry about that. Are you still in bed?’ Armie enquired. 

He heard Timmy sigh with shaky breath. His lips spread out into a wide grin. ‘Good,’ Armie hummed. He lowered his voice to a purr as he spoke to Timmy down the line. 'Show me you can be a good boy.'

‘What do you want me to do? I have lectures today.’ 

Although he knew that Timmy was saying that as a warning, it served as more of an encouragement. ‘I want you to wear a plug today.’

‘Which one?’ 

‘The pink one that is controlled remotely. You can take it out for health and safety reasons but I expect you to wear it the entire day otherwise.’

There was a pause. Armie wondered what was going through Timmy’s head. Timmy moaned. ‘The lecture room can hold 300 people.’

‘Are you using your safeword?’ Armie asked, knowing full well that he wasn’t. 

‘No,’ Timmy sighed. 

‘Then wear the plug and send me a picture to prove that you put it in.’

‘Yes, daddy,’ Timmy replied. 

‘Good boy,’ Armie said. ‘I have to stay late but I’ll meet you at 4 for some early breakfast or late dinner, depending on your point of view.’

‘Late dinner, of course. Cool. Sounds like a date,’ Timmy said. 

‘Oh, and Timmy -,’ Armie purred. 

‘Yeah?’ 

‘If I were you, I’d practice noise control for later,’ Armie teased. ‘Wouldn’t want anyone in the lecture hall to know that you had a plug in you.’ Armie heard Timmy whine and he couldn’t hold in the sadistic chuckle that left his left. ‘Have a good day, darling.’ 

‘Yeah, you too,’ Timmy breathed. 

He waited for Timmy to hang up. 

He didn’t know why but winding Timmy up was one of his greatest pleasures. Timmy was so pliable, like putty, and he couldn’t help but squeeze him; what’s worse is that Timmy liked it which gave him free reign to be as selfish as he wanted. He wondered if Timmy ever thought he was selfish and he sure as hell hoped not, after all he’d never do anything that he didn’t think Timmy was onboard with. He wanted Timmy to be safe and satisfied, above all else. His phone buzzed in his hand, it was Timmy sending him a picture of his plugged ass. Armie licked his lips as he looked at it. Timmy was bent over the bath, using the bathroom mirror to take the photo… His hand pulled him apart as the other gripped onto his phone. He liked the idea of Timmy seeing himself like that - serving him - how he saw Timmy; hot as fuck. If he knew the boy, he wouldn’t see himself like that - he’d be scolding himself and worrying that that was something wrong with him for choosing to submit. But Armie knew he was perfect. 

The rest of lunch went by in a flash. He had meeting upon meeting the entire afternoon. As he was sitting with some of the shareholders, listening to them ramble on about overheads and expenditure, he wondered what Timmy was doing - if he was laughing and he hoped he was. In all likeliness, he was sitting in a lecture hall as bored as Armie was in the meeting room or in an art room, desperately attempting to complete a project. His hand reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He hoped that Timmy was around people but he had no doubt that he was about to find out. He brought up the app and he pressed the button watching the lines spike like a cardiogram. He looked up, they were still going through contracts and Armie had been half listening but Hayley was next to him, taking notes. Within less than a minute, Armie’s phone buzzed and the screen blinked Timmy’s handle. Armie did his best to suppress a smile and desisted, letting the lines fall. 

_Baby - 1 Unread message._

_I fucking hate you._

Armie bit his tongue to prevent himself from laughing. He saw Hayley giving him a disgruntled look, knowing full well that he had completely zoned out. Timmy messaged again. 

_Baby: I just had to cough to cover up the fact that I moaned. Everyone looked at me._

Armie wished he’d been there to see that. Damn. He knew he had to put his phone down so he hastily typed a response, his stomach burning with excitement in a juxtaposition to the crusty relics that were speaking verbosely. 

_Daddy: Good. You’re made to be watched and looked at,,, and I know how much you enjoy it._

Armie let a smile bleed through which was cut short as he tuned back into the room, placing his phone on the table. 

‘If you look around California, there’s a plethora of viable markets for real estate…’ Tony uttered. 

Armie pressed his hand over his head, flicking on through the document to catch up. 

‘I think now would be a good time to take a short break, don’t you?’ Hayley smiled. The three men agreed and Armie looked over towards Hayley, still pursuing her lips at him. 

‘Excellent idea. Reconvene in half an hour?’ 

Everyone agreed and started to stand up. As Armie went for the door, Hayley intercepted him and closed it. Armie rolled his eyes. 

‘If I hadn’t been taking notes, you’d have been fucked,’ Hayley said. 

Armie shrugged at her. ‘Isn’t that your job?’ 

‘To pick up after you?’ Hayley snorted. ‘Actually, no it’s not.’ 

‘I don’t know what you want me to say, Hay,’ Armie muttered.

‘I know it’s boring but it’s important. What was so distracting?’ 

Armie breathed out and evaded her gaze. ‘Timmy,’ he sighed. 

Hayley was silent for a second and then Armie watched the dots connect in her head as her expression altered to slightly embarrassed, slightly annoyed and slightly bemused. 

‘Can’t you two stop for three seconds?’ Hayley laughed. But out of amusement or something else, Armie wasn’t sure. 

‘If you must know, we haven’t had sex for a week. It feels like I haven’t spoken to him in a week to be honest. Our schedules are so mashed and we just never see each other.’

Hayley gave him a look of sympathy, her expression turning softer. ‘It’s hard - being a proper adult and I get that. But do you think you could just wait until at least this meeting is over? We wouldn’t want you getting an erection in front of the shareholders. You might put Tony into a cardiac arrest,’ Hayley smiled. 

Armie chuckled. ‘As it’s you, I’ll hold off.’ 

Hayley nudged him with her fist. ‘Thanks, boss man. How about I lock up tonight and you can get home to cook dinner?’

‘There’s no point. Timmy is working 7 - 4,’ Armie said. ‘I might as well stay and do admin. Re-read over these papers… I was thinking tomorrow I might work from home though.’ 

‘Right. So you’re leaving me in charge?’

‘You’re the best, aren’t you?’ 

‘You better know it,’ Hayley smiled. ‘I’m gonna get a coffee but I’ll see you in 20.’

‘No problem,’ Armie nodded. 

Armie felt fucking tired and distracted. All he wanted to do was watch Timmy moan beneath him until he was crying. Whilst walking back to his office and he saw he had more messages from Timmy. He ignored them for a second, returning to the app and once again observing how the lines danced in sync with the vibrations. He let them carry on as he switched back to his messages. 

_Baby: Fuck. Are you trying to get me hard in the middle of the lecture hall?_

Armie smirked to himself. Was that even a question? 

_Baby: You’re making it really difficult to focus._

Likewise, Armie thought. 

He pressed down on the reply section. 

_Daddy: I’ll be extremely disappointed if you’re not hard. Fucktoys like you should be in a constant state of readiness._

He switched back over and cut the vibrations. He opened the door to his office, placing all his files on his desk and then his cell, sitting down in his chair. His phone buzzed. He seized it without delay. 

_Baby: My brain just flatlined. I’m hard from reading that._

_Daddy: Good. When you get back before work, I want you to edge yourself but if you so much as think about coming then there will be a punishment._

_Baby: Fuck. You have no idea how much I wish you were here right now so I could bow down on my knees in front of you and you could pull my hair._

Good, Armie said to himself. I like you desperate. 

_Daddy: Later._

Armie exited his messages and pressed the plug button for another 30 seconds in a final flurry. He picked up his papers, leaving his phone on his desk before locking his office and heading back to the meeting with a clearer head. 

*

At 7.30pm, Armie finally packed up his things from his desk. It was dark outside and the office was empty. He wiped his eyes, closing his laptop screen and sighed to himself. The only sounds were the white noises of computer monitors and low level heating as the temperature ducked below 55. It wasn’t long until he was walking out to his car, putting his stuff in the back seat and sliding into the driver’s seat.

He didn’t look at his phone. He felt so empty from a day of meetings and just wanted to get home. LA traffic was never quiet but missing rush hour meant that it was bearable and he managed to keep to a slow crawl home. The house was as still as the office had been when he opened the door and threw his keys in the bowl. He dropped all of things in the hallway and slid his shoes off. Already, feeling the carpet against his feet made him feel slightly more relaxed. He needed coffee. He grabbed a mug from the cupboard in the kitchen, added some coffee and put it under the tap. He opened the microwave and set it, not really paying much attention as the mug spun but enjoying the reprieve from silence. Before he even had time to collect his thoughts, the microwave was screeching and Armie blinked as he took out the drink. 

He went to sit on the sofa, putting his drink on the coffee table. He considered having dinner but he was so exhausted, all he wanted to do was nap. He had ages before he had to get Timmy so he could fit in both. He sipped at his drink, despite its temperature, and carried it up the stairs with him, into the bedroom. He placed it next to him on the nightstand but within minutes of his head hitting the soft cotton, his eyes were falling closed and his body cascaded into dormancy as the steam of his coffee faded like ghosts in the wind. 

*

Armie eyes were blurry as they opened, protesting as the light hit them from the bedside lamp. He sat up, a little startled and looked around; settling as the familiar surroundings comforted him. He looked down, he chastised himself for falling asleep in a work suit. He pulled his tie loose and tugged it from around his neck, then unbuttoning his shirt with unrushed fingers. He stripped down to his boxer shorts and then went over to the chest of drawers and surveyed his options. He pulled out some jeans and a polo shirt, throwing them on the bed and then clambering back over to put them on. 

His stomach growled grumpily at him. He pouted. The last thing he felt like doing was cook. All these little chores were much easier when Timmy was around because he was doing it for him; to take care of the boy. Anything he had to do for himself seemed like far too much effort. 

He pulled up Papa John’s on his cell. He noticed the unread messages from Timmy and the time: Midnight. 

‘Hello. Yeah, can I get a large stuffed crust hawaiian pizza please? Also some nachos and some garlic bread. Thanks.’

He grabbed the cold drink that he had nursed to life and drank it anyway, feeling the dryness of his throat lessen. He carried the empty mug downstairs and placed it in the sink before plonking himself on the sofa. He stretched to the remote and resolved to watch TV until his food arrived. He turned back to his phone and couldn’t help but smirk at the string of messages that Timmy had left him. 

_Fuck you. You’re killing me._

_I’m going to be so open. Fuck._

_Why have you stopped?_

_I want you inside of me so bad right now. I’d do anything._

Armie shivered. The thought that Timmy would do anything to have him inside of him was electrifying. Armie couldn’t get over how much Timmy loved being a sub - this boy that was way more kinky than he ever could be… It was so hot. He didn’t know how he’d struck gold quite so successfully; to find a good sub was hard enough but a sub that always wanted more and enjoyed it _that_ much… Armie had to grip the cushion next to him in order to focus on something else. It was too much. He supposed that he owed Timmy an explanation. 

_I’m so sorry. I just had so many meetings and Hayley was going on at me about my phone so I left it in my office and then got caught up in spreadsheets. I fell asleep pretty much as soon as I was home. I hope that you’re okay?!? I love you._

He tapped the screen but Timmy’s picture lit up with a green dot and Armie smiled. 

_Baby: Don’t worry. I’m fine. Just. Edged to fuck. I’ve been thinking about you all day._

_Daddy: Good. That was the point of the exercise. I’m glad you remember who you belong to._

Armie imagined Timmy in his uniform, serving someone on the cash register. He simply couldn’t help himself. He clicked open the app and pressed the button down for almost a minute, excitement fizzling up inside of him. 

_Baby: Fuck. I almost yelped in front of a customer. Are you trying to get me fired?_

_Daddy: Your lack of self-control is your own affair._

Armie put his cell down on the table and decided to give it a break for a bit. Even after he had eaten, that gnawing feeling of unease didn’t desist. 1am. He picked up his phone and he had nothing from Timmy. He guessed there had been a rush. He put his phone back and turned his attention to the television. He stuck on a long movie and let himself forget that he existed. He looked at the time as the credits rolled as he caught himself half asleep. 3am. He had half an hour to feel human again. Coffee would see to that. He made another cup. He checked his cell as the microwave hummed. 3 messages from him. 

_You’re a bastard._

What a little brat. He would definitely be punished for that…

_Sorry. I’m just. Tired and overstimulated. God, I can’t stop thinking about you._

_Are you still picking me up from work?_

Armie smiled. He guessed he should answer. He sighed as he typed into the reply section. 

_Yes, babe. See you at 4._

He pushed his phone into his pocket as the microwave pinged. He took his mug out of it and took an impatient sip of his drink, attempting not to burn his tongue. By the time he had cleaned up, looked fresher and put his shoes on - he had finished the entire cup. He couldn’t say he felt completely undrained but he definitely felt better enough to try. With a final sigh laying heavy in the silence, he grabbed his car keys and headed for the door. 

The Westwood Village was relatively quiet. There were people around but not too many cars out. Armie let himself dissolve into listening to old hits on the radio whilst his headlights reflected the palm trees. He pulled into the iHop lot and cut his engine. He sat in his car, in the quiet, looking up at the moon through his windscreen. The parking lot here always gave him a weird sensation, taking him back to the night that he drove the boy home in his car with no idea of what he had set in motion. 

_‘Can I get you anything else? Some honey or sugar? Or my phone number?’_

The words still rang fresh in his ears. He remembered it all so clearly; how fed up he was that night until a horny twink in a cute iHop uniform decided to come onto him. More than anything, it had just been flattering and topped up his mood. But then he saw him standing outside, in the parking lot - in the dark, looking so vulnerable and something in his blood made him go over and ask him into his car - to get him out of the lot, to make sure that he arrived home safe. _What had come over him?_ Whatever it was had stayed nestled in him ever since. He shook his head to wake himself up and open the car door. As he walked up the path, he saw Timmy in his uniform talking to a customer at a table with a wide smile through the glass windows. The guy was definitely older and handsome. Timmy’s type. Armie knew that the smile was probably fake but he couldn’t help the jealous pang that made his muscles tense. He saw Timmy’s eyes look up to find him and he smiled wider, displaying his teeth, forcing him to smile back. Timmy looked back at the customer, nodding and writing onto a notepad. Armie realised how stupid he was to be jealous, even for a second. But the truth was that he was jealous of anyone that Timmy was looking or speaking to that wasn’t him. He knew that was some fucked up dom psychology, he wanted Timmy to be his all the time and he wanted everyone to know it. He tried to swallow that as he walked in through the doors and smiled. He looked around - of course most of the tables were empty so he decided to sit close to the counter so he could watch Timmy. 

As he made his way over to the table, he heard an excited voice behind him and flinched a little as he turned around. 

‘No way! You didn’t say you were coming in,’ Esther exclaimed. Armie smiled politely despite her over familiarity. ‘I’d almost forgotten what you looked like.’ 

‘Esther… Aren’t you the lucky one,’ Armie quipped. 

‘Nonsense,’ Esther scowled. ‘Come over.’ 

Armie looked over to where Timmy was still talking to the customer and sighed. ‘Esther, isn’t it?’

‘You remembered,’ Esther said in pleasant surprise. 

‘Timmy talks about you.’ 

‘I was about to say the same about you.’ 

‘Nothing salacious, I hope.’ 

‘Oh, only salacious things,’ Esther smirked. He stopped at the counter as Esther went round to stand behind the register. Armie leant against the bar, feeling his body ache with a day’s tiredness. Timmy looked over at him, through his hair and then back at the customer, placing his notebook in his pocket and starting to walk towards the counter. Armie noticed how soft his hair looked as his eyes pierced through it. Sometimes, he noticed just how beautiful Timmy is and it felt almost unimaginable that he’d chosen to be his.

‘Armie?’ Esther asked. 

‘Sorry?’ Armie said, turning to look at Esther. 

‘I said - can I get you anything?’

‘Um, sure,’ Armie sighed. He looked up at the menu board. Timmy came up next to him. 

‘Hey babe,’ Timmy said with a sleepy smile. 

‘Hey,’ Armie smiled back. He extended his arm around Timmy’s waist, pulling him into his side. ‘How’s it going?

‘Yeah, fine. How was your night?’ 

‘Fine,’ Armie said, repeating Timmy’s words. ‘What would you recommend?’

‘Depends on how hungry you are,’ Timmy shrugged. 

‘Not that hungry,’ Armie said. ‘Maybe I’ll just get a coffee. I’m taking you to dinner after all.’ 

‘We’re still doing that?’ Timmy said, rubbing his eyes. 

‘Unless you don’t want to?’ 

‘No, I do,’ Timmy smiled. 

‘Great. I’ll just have a black coffee then. Whilst I wait - are you almost done?’ 

‘I don’t know. I’ll go out back and ask. Why don’t you take a seat?’ 

‘Because I’m not done with him,’ Esther interjected. 

‘You can make him a coffee then,’ Timmy pouted. 

Armie laughed. ‘No rush.’ 

‘Give me two secs,’ Timmy said. Armie let go as he watched the boy amble behind the counter and out into the kitchen. 

‘So,’ Esther said, whilst fiddling with the coffee machine. ‘Timmy seems to talk about you all time without actually saying anything about you.’ 

‘That’s because there’s really nothing interesting about me,’ Armie shrugged. 

‘Rich, attractive CEO,’ Esther grinned. ‘I’d say you’re very interesting. But what’s most interesting is why you’d choose to date a 24 year old student working in iHop… There must have been loads of people within your economic sphere that wanted to date you.’ 

‘What is this? A police interrogation,’ Armie muttered. 

‘No,’ Esther laughed. 

‘I love him, that’s all that matters. We complement each other. We’re a unit. I don’t think that I could date anyone else.’ 

Esther placed the coffee in front of him. ‘On the house.’ 

‘That’s really not -,’ Armie objected. 

‘Don’t be stupid. It’s just a coffee,’ Esther said. ‘He seems happy, you know. He wasn’t always like that. I just don’t want you to -.’ 

‘That would never happen,’ Armie interrupted. ‘I can’t even picture my life without him anymore.’

Esther nodded. ‘Well, good then. Oh My God, tell what Timmy’s like to live with. What’s the _tea_?’ 

Timmy came out from the kitchen area with his work bag. ‘Saoirse said I can clock out,’ Timmy said quietly. Armie could see how tired he was from his loose limbs and heavy eyelids - maybe it was cruel to take him to dinner. ‘Let’s go to dinner,’ Timmy smiled lightly. 

Armie took a large swing of his hot coffee, undeterred by the temperature of the beverage. 

‘Sure baby.’ He stood up and turned to face Esther. ‘Nice to see you again.’ 

‘Yeah, you too. Don’t be a stranger now. See you tomorrow Timmy,’ Esther beamed. 

‘Bye,’ Timmy replied, in the same friendly tone. Armie headed for the door and Timmy followed him. Armie held it open and Timmy smiled at him as he walked through. He looked up at the sky, just as Armie had in the car. 

‘It’s beautiful tonight, isn’t it?’ Armie said wistfully. 

‘Yeah, it is.’

‘Still nothing compared to you though.’ 

Timmy pushed him. ‘Shut up. That’s so cheesy.’ 

‘That doesn’t make it any less true.’ 

Timmy shoved him playfully. ‘You’re such a sap,’ he laughed. 

Armie laughed with him and pushed him back lightly, their arms intermingling with each other as they walked. ‘You’re also a motherfucker for what you did to me earlier. I’ve been subby as fuck all day,’ Timmy breathed as they reached the car. Armie unlocked it and opened his door, a wry grin spreading across his face. 

‘That’s very impolite language,’ Armie smirked. ‘For that alone, I should punish you.’ 

Timmy pouted at him and opened his door, sliding into the passenger seat. Armie chuckled to himself, satisfied with Timmy’s reaction. He slid into the driver’s seat and started the engine. 

‘You won’t though,’ Timmy said. 

Armie’s hands were firmly placed on the steering wheel. He looked over to Timmy and stretched out, stroking his fingers through the boy’s hair; feeling his head tip back ever so slightly to accommodate for Armie’s hand. 

‘No, I won’t,’ Armie agreed. ‘Hardly seems fair.’ 

Timmy nodded, sitting back in his seat. Armie put his hand back on the wheel. It was only a ten minute drive to the restaurant. But even by then, Timmy’s eyes were shut and his head was nestled into the fabric of the car seat. Armie stared at him for a second; his soft features dancing with the shadows. He felt bad for waking him up so he just very gently leant over and kissed him on the head. Timmy let out a tired groan. 

‘Did I fall asleep?’ Timmy grunted, opening his eyes with trepidation. ‘Where are we?’

‘In the lot. You looked so pretty that I was thinking of skipping dinner altogether. I could just drive around for a little bit and then carry you in and put you to bed.’

Timmy stirred more definitively. ‘No, I’m pretty hungry. I’m surprised this place is still open.’ 

Timmy unbuckled his seat belt and stretched across to the door handle. Armie grabbed his arm and pulled it away. Timmy turned to look at him with questioning eyes. Armie hadn’t forgotten that Timmy was wearing a plug. He could only imagine how stretched Timmy must be. But Timmy didn’t exactly seem like he was in the right frame of mind for what he had in mind. He had to be sure. 

‘You still have the plug in you, right?’ 

Timmy’s confusion turned into the ghost of a smirk. ‘Of course, you didn’t give me permission to remove it.’

‘Good boy,’ Armie smiled. He saw Timmy swallow at the praise and he had to suppress a grin. ‘I was hoping it would make itself known through dinner but you seem pretty tired already.’

Timmy blinked a little. ‘You’re asking me if it’s okay?’ 

‘Well, yeah,’ Armie said. ‘It’s still your choice.’ 

‘I love you,’ Timmy blurted out. Armie gripped a little tighter onto his arm. 

‘I love you too.’ Armie felt his stomach ache as Timmy gazed deep into his eyes, his face pushing upwards. Armie didn’t hesitate, quickly moving in closer and taking the boy’s face between his hand, kissing him roughly and bringing his bottom lip between his teeth. 

‘The answer is yes,’ Timmy mumbled, struggling to move his mouth. Armie let him free and sat back in his chair. ‘Do whatever you want to me.’ Armie had to kill the moan that threatened to rise up in his throat when Timmy said things like that. 

‘Let’s go eat,’ Armie exhaled, with an air of command behind his voice. 

*

It wasn’t long until they were sat at a table. Armie couldn’t resist keeping the boy close after pining for him the entire day. He rested his hand on the inside of Timmy’s thigh. He couldn’t help but notice how Timmy’s eyes darted to him and how his breath shuddered. The waitress asked them if they would like drinks and Timmy opened his mouth to respond but Armie interrupted him, squeezing his thigh. _You don’t think tonight. I’m making the decisions._ Timmy looked at Armie, attempting not to look surprised and embarrassed. 

‘We’ll both have soda, thanks,’ Armie smiled. 

‘Would you like ice with that?’ the waitress asked, seemingly unaware. 

‘Yes, please.’

‘Great, I’ll be back in just a sec then.’ 

The waitress gave a friendly smile to both of them and retreated. Armie turned to Timmy with a smug grin on his face. Timmy’s face was pink and his thigh was tense under Armie’s grip. 

‘I hate ice,’ Timmy muttered. 

Armie guffawed. He leant in, pressing his lips against Timmy’s ear. He felt how the boy’s heart beat quicker in a desperate protest. ‘That’s not a very nice way to talk to the person who has control over the plug in your asshole now, is it?’ Armie whispered. 

Timmy didn’t respond. He only pouted. Armie stroked through his hair and then pushed some gently behind his ear. ‘You’d think that you’d remember your manners around the person that owns you.’ Timmy bit his bottom lip and swallowed slightly. ‘Hit a nerve?’ Armie teased. 

‘No,’ Timmy murmured back. 

‘Yeah?’ 

Armie pressed his lips into Timmy’s skin, kissing at the side of his neck, bringing his free hand to hold onto his head at his jawline. Armie bit down into his neck and Timmy’s hand grabbed onto his thigh. 

‘Fuck,’ Timmy cussed. 

‘Yes, baby?’

‘There’s people,’ Timmy whispered. 

‘So?’ Armie laughed against his skin. ‘Don’t even try to tell me this isn’t turning you on. I know you, I know your body; I know your kinks.’ Timmy let out the tiniest whimper. ‘Good boy,’ Armie smirked. He pulled as the waitress started to come back over with their drinks. 

‘Here are your drinks. Are you ready to order?’ She smiled. 

Timmy looked at Armie who blinked back at him. Timmy couldn’t hide his slight bewilderment but proceeded to hastily look at the menu. Armie slipped his hand into his pocket, thumb pressing over the remote of the plug. 

‘Um… I’ll have the - the l-,’ Timmy trailed off into a surprised yelp. He looked up at the waitress, his cheeks plunging into a deep lobster colour. ‘S-sorry about that, my throat was going a little,’ Timmy said in a panic, clearing his throat. 

‘Don’t worry,’ the waitress said. 

‘He’ll have a cheeseburger stack with skinny fries and I’ll have the macaroni. Thank you so much,’ Armie grinned amiably. 

‘No problem. Would you like any sauces with that?’

‘No thank you.’ 

‘Perfect. Thanks guys,’ the waitress said. She walked away, back over to the counter. As soon as she did, Armie saw Timmy’s body unclench - his hand came down to squeeze hard on Armie’s thigh. The plug was still vibrating inside of him. Timmy turned to look at Armie with an expression that mixed anger and want into one. 

‘I can’t believe you did that,’ Timmy whispered, his voice cracking. Armie could see how much of a struggle it was for him to stay still; to not buck his hips. He was fidgeting in his seat. Armie pressed his hand against Timmy’s crotch and Timmy leant forward to bury his face in Armie’s neck. Solid as a rock. _Good_.

‘The feeling you have right now of being helpless and owned is how I always want you to feel. There shouldn’t be a second where you forget who you are and who you belong to.’

Timmy whined desperately. ‘Stop.’ 

Armie chuckled. His hand went back into his pocket, turning the vibrations off. ‘You’re such a good, needy little boy for me. You’re perfect. Breathe. You’re fine.’ 

Timmy hummed, breathing hard into Armie’s skin. Armie trailed his fingers down Timmy’s back, letting him find his balance with reality again whilst grounding and comforting as best he could. 

The food seemed to come out in no time at all. They enjoyed the rest of the night fairly normally, talking about their days; flirting, sitting close to one another. But Armie could see that Timmy was feeling on edge, like his body was super sensitive; like he was anticipating that Armie would turn the plug on again. Armie’s skin crawled in molten carnality that even the threat of it had Timmy so wired. All of it had definitely been waiting for but then Timmy was always worth waiting for and Armie would always wait. He’d wait until the end of time just to glance into his eyes for a second more.

*

Armie hummed along to the radio as they drove back and the dawn was starting to break across the sky, birds chattering good morning to each other as the sky painted itself in soft honey and marshmallow tones. Armie turned to look at Timmy in the dim light and he was fast asleep, his head pressed against the back of the car seat - he looked peacefully angelic. Armie knew all of this was a lot - their relationship was intense and so was both their lives between pinning all the different threads; it was no wonder that Timmy was exhausted. Armie didn’t feel much better. 

The glow of the streetlights lit up the boy’s face in intervals, illuminating his angles and Armie’s lips unconsciously curved into a soft smile. He reached across to gently brush his fingers through Timmy’s dark curls. He didn’t stir and Armie rested his hand there, turning back to the road. He had to blink back tears as his heart pounded, there were moments when life seemed so surreal. It seemed unfathomable to him that a beautiful, twenty something with so much wit, kindness and capability would willingly _choose_ to settle down with him; to make a life with him; to _love_ him - wholeheartedly, unabashed, unfiltered - for everything he was; rapidly approaching his mid thirties, possessive, short tempered, an absolute control freak at times… People had only ever been with him for his money or his body his entire life - a string of affairs that his parents had chastised him for since the day he lost his virginity in high school. He’d always been used to getting his own way, domming came easy to him but there was no doubt in his mind that Timmy had softened him. He didn’t feel like the same hard faced business man that he had been even less than a year ago. He wondered how someone could just accidentally come crashing into your life like that and alter everything so irrevocably that there was no return. Armie focussed on the road to keep his mind at bay. 

He pulled into their driveway. Timmy still didn’t stir. Something sinister in the back of mind told him to turn the plug on - _that’d wake him up surely_ … But he squashed it. The boy looked so peaceful that it would be nothing sort of a crime to wake him. He opened his car door and hopped out, walked around the car and opened Timmy’s door. Timmy stirred a little bit as Armie reached in to lift him. 

‘Don’t open your eyes,’ Armie whispered softly. ‘We’re going straight to bed anyway. I’ll be there when you wake up.’ 

Timmy smiled, still with his eyes closed and nestled his head into Armie’s chest. Armie knocked the door shut with foot and fiddled with the keys in his hand to find the one for the front door. 

‘What about work?’ Timmy murmured, so gambled that Armie barely even understood him. 

‘What’s the point in being the boss if you can’t take a day off every now and then, eh?’ Armie said fondly.

‘Authoritarianist,’ Timmy muttered. 

Armie scoffed. He opened the front door, resorting to shutting that with his foot and then managed to switch the light on in the hall. ‘I just need to take the plug out before you go to sleep properly, okay?’ 

Timmy nodded but it was almost invisible. Anyone that blinked would have missed it. Armie tackled the stairs and went into their room. He was kind of grateful that Timmy wasn’t alive enough to see how messy the downstairs was when Armie was left to his own devices. He tenderly laid Timmy on the bed. 

‘I’m just going to undress you a bit now, okay?’

Timmy mumbled something that sounded akin to approval. 

Armie took Timmy’s jacket off him with some trepidation and placed it over the chair by the dresser. He didn’t waste any time in unbuttoning Timmy’s jeans and pulling them down, then his underwear. Although Armie always loved the sight of Timmy’s skin, this was purely a surgical mission. Remove the plug for Timmy’s own safety and tuck him into bed. Armie wished he’d placed him face down now he actually had a second to think about it but it was much too late for that now. When Timmy was fully exposed from the waist down with all clothes aside, Armie lightly lifted up the boy’s ankles and prized his legs apart. He could see the head of the plug peeking out of Timmy’s hole. He sighed. He walked over to the drawer and opened it, grabbing some lube. 

‘This is going to be cold. Sorry,’ Armie sighed.

He squirted some lube on his fingertips and pressed them around the plug, feeling the tension start to dissipate. It took him over ten minutes to work the plug out. Timm laid there, practically motionless the entire time. He must have been awake or at least partly _conscious_ but he never so much hissed or moved away. Armie was grateful to watch it slide out, feeling increasingly tired himself. His stomach rattled with desire as Timmy’s hole naturally puckered after being filled and stretched for so many hours. Armie examined it. He could easily fit three fingers in there - he’d have to remember that for next time.

‘Come on sleepy head, let’s get you under the blankets.’ 

Armie pulled the covers back, being careful not to jostle Timmy too much. Timmy squirmed a little bit, head locating the pillow. Armie smiled - definitely conscious then. Timmy’s body softened as he molded into the mattress. Armie pulled the cover over him and Timmy squirmed a little more, getting comfortable - all with his eyes shut. 

Armie turned, hopping as he slid his shoes off and then his jacket. It wasn’t long until his state of attire looked similar to Timmy’s: a t-shirt and boxer shorts. 

‘Love you,’ Timmy murmured. 

Armie turned around with a loving expression. Timmy still looked fast asleep to any onlookers. Armie pulled the covers back as he entered the bed and shuffled in next to the young man he loved. He lightly kissed Timmy on the nose and rested his hand on his side. 

‘I love you too,’ Armie smiled. ‘Sleep now.’ 

Armie saw Timmy’s face drain back to one of unconsciousness and couldn’t find the strength to peel his eyes away. The boy was beautiful and what was the strangest thing of all was that he was unmistakably and absolutely his. _His_ Timmy. _His_ boyfriend. The man he’d spend the rest of his life trying to be worthy of. Armie honestly knew he didn’t deserve such luck but he was taking it and running with it as far as he could - until the ends of the earth if he had to. The real truth was that Timmy had all the power, he’d do whatever he could to make sure he was safe and happy but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
